Indecent Situations
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Basically just a set of one shots where our favourite detectives find themselves in situations where they just can't control their hands...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: No storyline once again. I'm just trying to get more confidence in my smut writing so that I can start reaching out my "M" writing into other fandoms. I do believe because of my R/J passion, they're easier to experiment on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters but could you imagine the fun they'd have if I did?**

**

* * *

**

**[Car Trouble]**

**

* * *

**

"You were given one fucking job," she snapped in her touchy tone of voice slamming her hand down on the dashboard. He looked over at her, a cheeky grin on his face and she could feel herself wanting to calm down but she was so infuriated!

They had been sent by Burke to Aberdeen to interrogate an inmate about their latest case and she hadn't wanted to go. She'd had plans with one of the few girlfriends she kept in touch with but instead she'd ended up trapped in a seedy motel room with Robbie and even worse, a small car when they were travelling about from the police station, motel and prison. It had proven to be too much seeing as he did every annoying thing imaginable!

But now he'd gone and blown it. They'd run out of petrol and they were in the middle of nowhere. True story. There wasn't a single sign of civilisation for miles and she couldn't remember seeing anything for the past thirty minutes. She sighed as she climbed out of the car, the door slamming behind her.

"Oh come on, Jacks. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Back in the rotten motel room," she snapped thinking of the state of the place and how typical it was for Robbie to pick a place. "I bet that's the kind of place you take girls so that they can't stalk you?" She immediately felt like a bitch for that comment but Robbie didn't seem to be bothered because he just winked causing her to groan.

"Calm down," he teased looking down at her. "This isn't the first time we've ran out of petrol so what is it that's driving you crazy right now?"

Now she honestly couldn't answer that question because the answer was that it was him driving her crazy. Sure, she'd always known that she had a small crush on the hunky detective but she'd always had control over it. That, however, had completely been put to the test this week and Robbie just didn't have a care in the world! He just walked about the room in next to nothing and god coming out the shower... She found herself biting her lip as she thought back to how the water drops had slipped down his bare chest and landing at the towel that was bound low on his waist so she could see perfect love handles that she would just love to grab hold of.

"Jackie?" His voice ripped her out of her thoughts as she looked up at him, a warm blush rushing to her cheeks. She hoped to God that he didn't notice but then it came. The proud smirk that showed he knew exactly what her problem was. "Oh," he said moving towards her and smiling down at her. "Why didn't you say anything beforehand?"

"It's not allowed. We work..." the rest of her argument went unsaid because he leant in and took hold of her lips with his, his hand caressing her cheek before moving round to the back of her head as if trying to make sure that she wouldn't pull away. The kiss was full of the years of passion that they'd kept their crushes secret from each other. His spare hand clung to her anxiously, squeezing her breast probably a little harsher than he'd intended but as she gasped a moan of pleasure into his mouth, he felt heat rush through him.

"Robbie," she gasped as they broke off for air due to how he man handled her onto the car, his hand running up the inside of her leg. She couldn't help but mentally curse that today would be the day that she picked to wear a pair of trousers! He leant over her, his lips pressing against hers once more.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" He whispered into her ear, his hand rubbing at her through the material causing her to arch up off the bonnet. She pressed her hands onto his shoulders and looked into his eyes, fearing that he was using this as an excuse to get laid but what she saw in his eyes said otherwise.

"But why..." She said moaning as he rubbed harder. She needed him, she'd always needed this and now he was going to be a tease. Fucking typical Robbie was the thought that crossed her mind as he used his hand to undo the buttons to her shirt.

"Like you said we work together," he said sliding his hand underneath the cup of her bra, his fingertips finding her nipple and nipping it slightly causing her to gasp out but she couldn't believe how much she was enjoying the short moment of pain that was followed by pleasure. He continued to tease by rubbing and nipping the nipple until it was in a firm bed before he leant in and took hold of it into his mouth without moving away the material of her silk bra. The sensation was mesmerising and she could have screamed his name then, nearly doing so when he pulled away. "I always didn't want there to be awkwardness if I randomly hit on you one night and you didn't want it back."

She looked at him in shock, her hand reaching out to cup him in his trousers as she smiled. "Well I didn't know you were too afraid of a challenge?" He groaned against her, his body arching forward onto hers as he rubbed against her hands and also her thigh.

Jackie had never imagined that this would be their first time. She'd imagined wine, candles and even roses. She'd imagined romance and for him to seduce her into his bed but instead they were roughly pulling at each other's trousers, not even bothering to pull them all the way down. As soon as her trousers were out of his way, Robbie slipped one finger inside of her and moved it experimentally causing her to shudder against him as she took his length into his hand.

This was a new one on Jackie. She'd always done slow and loving with Brian and her previous boyfriends. They took their time, made the body come alive before they even thought about doing the real deed but with Robbie, she wanted animalistic. She wanted it to be raw and she felt that when he put two more fingers into her, his thumb pad running across her core causing her to gasp his name. She felt herself shuddering into his arms, a warmth spreading across her body showing that she was near her release. Sensing this, Robbie pulled away causing her to moan and grab at him.

"I'm coming back, darling." He promised leaning over her, aligning himself. "I'm just a selfish prick that wants our first time to be together," he said before pushing into her without a second of warning. She called out his name, her hands holding onto his shoulders as she moved against him despite being laid back against the warm bonnet. He thrust into her, his hands holding onto her hips to help her with the pattern.

The tension was now building up inside them both and it wasn't long before he leant down and flicked his tongue in and out of her belly button that she had arched up from the way she was writing on the bonnet. That one innocent motion had her collapse, she screamed his name and her walls tightened around him causing him to come pretty quickly before collapsing down on top of her.

After a moment or two to breathe, he knelt up and moved her brown locks out of her eyes. "Well aren't you happy we had car trouble now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: As you'll have already noticed, this story has changed its original title and that is because I am now making it a series of dirty little one shots. I'm hoping that they'll get a little bit more risqué but to do that, I need some scenarios so hit me with them my dear readers! This one was given by the beautiful Emma (Jewdrop91) and for that, I thank you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**[Elevator Errors]**

**

* * *

**

Stepping into the elevator, Jackie sighed with happiness as she thought of how she was going to be able have five minutes to herself as she made the dash to grab lunch seeing as Robbie was being particularly annoying today. She didn't even know what it was that he was particularly doing but today she just wanted to staple his mouth shut and give him a good kick in the... "Whoa Jacks, did you not hear me shouting at you to hold the door?" He asked putting his hand between the doors as they went to shut and stepped inside, that annoying grin lighting up his face as he stepped in. The doors closed before she could leave.

"Where are you going?" She demanded to know, her hands running through her short brown hair as she turned to look at him.

"I thought you might want some help going to get lunch," he said with a cheesy grin and turned back to look at the doors. She glared at him, her arms crossing her chest as she glared at him. He was constantly assuming things lately and it was starting to annoy her.

"I don't need your help at all, thank you." She clipped harshly and turned back to look at the doors too, her fingernails digging into the flesh of her elbow as she tried to stop herself from screaming at him. Why couldn't he just give her two minutes peace for god sake? She never asked for much and yet when she did, he refused to give it to her but before she could pull him up on it, the elevator stopped and the lights went out. "Oh great," she muttered. She was now stuck with him in a broken elevator.

"What the hell?" His voice said in the darkness as he pressed all the buttons on the pad. "This bloody thing was only serviced last week." He groaned still pressing the buttons causing Jackie to slowly start get more pissed off but not as much as his following comment. "When was the last time you were serviced?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't swing at him because she couldn't see him but if there had been light, he was pretty damn lucky she hadn't picked up her gun.

"What gives you the..." She grunted as she was forced up against the wall, his hands holding onto her wrists so that she couldn't punch him because he knew that that would be the thought running through her mind. "What are you..." but before she could continue her sentence, again, he pressed his lips harshly against hers and she gasped against him at the feel of his teeth attacking her lip. She felt her hands curling into fists, the desire to wrap them around the brown locks that was his hair overwhelming. The bruising kiss came to an end leaving them both breathless as they tried their best to look at each other in the dark. "Robbie, what are you..."

"Do you know how crazy you drive me?" He demanded to know as he nipped her jaw with his teeth between every word. He slipped both her wrists into one hand and with his free one started to undo the buttons to the silk shirt that had done nothing but emphasise how generous her chest area was. Once the buttons to just below her breasts were undone, his slipped his hand inside of the material and cupped the breast before, again, attempting to look at her. "Are you going to try and admit that I don't drive you crazy too?"

She wanted to deny it, she needed to deny it. They worked together. This was wrong. They both knew it but as she felt his hand on her breast, a lump formed in her throat and instead of pushing him away she found herself breathing huskily for him to just get a move on. He chuckled against her. "You're such a romantic, sweetheart." He said in the tone of voice he normally reserved for the female witness' and then squeezed her breast, a little harder than she was used to. She should have known that Robbie wasn't the sweet and romantic type but then again, she liked that. She wasn't the flowers and wine kind of girl and she'd never met someone that wanted to just give it to her. Maybe she'd met her match in Robbie?

However before she could think about it too long, Robbie's lips had attached to her pert nipple through the material of the bra and she gasped as the feeling of the material and his teeth caused immense pleasure. She felt her knees buckling, her hands attempted to break free from his grasp but he wasn't giving up. She sighed. "Please," she tried to plead as she thought of the hard smooth skin that he was hiding beneath his shirt and how warm it would be underneath her hand.

"We haven't got time for foreplay, Jacks." He warned her knowing that they would have noticed that the lift had stopped working and a team would be on its way in seconds. She seemed to agree and rubbed her hips against his, all thoughts of calling this off long gone. "Jacks, are you sure? If you've not..." it was now his turn to have his sentence cut off by her kissing at him aggressively, the distraction enough for her to pull her hands free and for them to immediately latch on to the fastenings of his trousers.

Within a few seconds, his trousers were undone and only pushed down far enough so that she could get her hands into his boxers. She took a firm hold of him in her hands and he gasped against her mouth at the pressure that she was applying. "Jacks," he mouthed against her mouth, immediately moving back into kiss her as he bucked his hips into her hands.

Without letting go of him, Jackie slipped her hand down to her pants and undid her own fly and wiggled so that the material shimmied down to ankles before moving back completely against the wall, finally letting him go. He groaned at the loss of the warmth and pressure but it wasn't long before he had her legs wrapped around his hips and was aligned at her core when he looked up at her. "Are you sure..." he groaned as she responded by thrusting forward and taking him in with one push. She gasped loudly against him, her back arching against the wall as her muscles relaxed around him. He could feel the tension so decided not to move but when her nails clawed into his shoulder and she pressed a hungry kiss against his lips he knew that it was safe for him to continue.

The rhythm started out slow so that she could use to him but as she started panting his name, her hands running through his hair as she pressed wet kisses along his jaw bone caused him to start losing his inhibitions and he forgot about being a little bit of a gentleman. The rhythm increased, the screams of his name escaping her lips started to get louder and he couldn't help but release one of her nipples from its confinement and attach his lips to it causing her to moan even more. He could feel that she was near from how the muscles in her stomach were quivering and from the fact that he was also close. Deciding to cheat, he slipped his hand in between them and started to rub the pad of his thumb against her core and smiled as he pressed a loving kiss to her lips, swallowing every gasp she released.

From the friction caused by his pad and the rhythm of him pushing into her it wasn't long before she was screaming his name loudly, her muscles clamping around him which resulted in him releasing inside of her. He slowly lowered them both to the floor, his hand moving up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear before taking hold of her lips. The kiss was a lot slower this time but still filled with someone that suddenly frightened her but before anything could be said, the lights came on and the elevator started to move. She quickly started to move again, her shirt being restored to order and her trousers being fastened.

"So it was a subway you wanted, yeah?" She asked before leaving as the doors opened. Robbie watched after her, a smile on his face as he let the doors shut behind him. Now he was going to have to run to the security and paying them for stopping the elevator for him. He pressed the button to go back up to their office.

**ANOTHER ONE SHOT COMING SOON...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: So chapter three was a prompt given to me by the lovely Lee (alternativerocker) and it was a delight to write, as always when she gives me prompts, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. Remember that if you have any awesome prompts for a story, I'd love to hear it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or there would be too much of this and not enough crime solving**

**

* * *

**

**[Bar Antics]**

**

* * *

**

The bar was busier than any of the detectives had ever seen it but that didn't deter them as they drank in celebration over another case being solved. The beers had steadily been drunk between them all and the conversation had long since dwindled to old cases like it always did. Jenny was talking about an old case she'd worked with the station she'd worked with in Yorkshire when Robbie placed his hand on Jackie's thigh.

She smiled into her pint as she took a drink of it before putting it down on the table and turning to look over her shoulder, "what are you doing?" She demanded to know without really opening her mouth so that everyone else would think she was just taking in her surroundings.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," he whispered resting his chin against her shoulder before turning back to ask Jenny a question about the story that she'd just been telling, his fingertips now drawing lazy circles on her thigh. Jenny was answering the question seriously while Jackie was blushing into her drink, her heart beat racing as she tried to listen into the conversation at the same time.

Eventually Jackie stood up and excised herself so that she could go to the toilet causing Robbie to grin after her before turning back to take a drink of his beer. "Is she okay?" Stuart made a point of asking causing Robbie to grin as he looked over at Jenny so that he could listen to her second story of the night. Jenny was only really talkative in group situations at this particular moment of the case during the actual case she was mostly quiet and only spoke when she wanted to profile the suspect.

After a few minutes, Robbie excused himself and moved towards the toilets. Matt watched after the guy in curiosity. "I wonder what's wrong with them two," he pondered and Stuart snorted into his own beer as he swapped glances with Jenny. How did you delicately tell your boss that his two main detectives were fucking in the toilets?

Meanwhile, Robbie had ducked into the ladies toilets causing Jackie to jump as he'd come up behind her and wrapped his arms around. "You, Miss Reid, are a total tease." He admitted as he pressed kisses to her neck, his hands moving up to rub her breasts through the material of her work shirt. She smiled as she leant back on the wall of his chest and smiled. She knew the danger of someone walking in here and causing a scene was high but she just didn't care. Turning round, she pushed Robbie back into one of the cubicles and smiled.

"Detective Ross, please tell me why have we never done this in a bedroom like normal couple?" She asked running her hands down his chest and undoing the buttons to his dress pants before taking hold of his penis and stroking it slightly with her hands. He groaned at the contact, his hands moving up to take hold of her hair as he pulled her face down to his so that he could capture her lips in a bruising kiss. She smiled as she scraped her nails gently down his length which only increased as he growled against her own lips. Breaking away from him, she nipped a kiss against his chin before following the path her hands had taken and then swirling her tongue over his head.

Robbie's hips bucked off the toilet seat, his hands on the toilet walls as he tried not to groan too loud at the warmth of her lips against his shaft. "This is why we don't do it," he swallowed past the lump in his throat as she used her fingertips to caress his balls, "in a bedroom like a normal couple, Detective Reid." He whispered as she ran her tongue along the vein on the bottom and then taking him in whole, her tongue swirling around the shaft as if it was a lollipop. A few minutes passed before Robbie growled. "If you continue, this is going to end before it all..." she didn't even need him to finish the sentence before she was moving back up to press a kiss to his lips, the taste of him against her lips did nothing more than inspire him.

"Well I think one day we need to do it in a bedroom," she whispered against his lips before undoing her own pants and pulling them down. She pressed another kiss on his lips before directing him into her, her hands tightening on his shoulders as she kissed him hungrily. His hands went to her hips, the grip tight and probably going to leave bruises on her but he knew that she wouldn't mind. She arched back against him, his hands undoing her shirt buttons so that he could press his hand to the warmth of her skin and see the beauty of her milk white skin. Leaning in, he licked his way up her stomach his nose nuzzling at the silk of her bra before taking hold of her pert nipple into his mouth.

She moaned out loud, her hips grinding against his as she started a faster rhythm, her hands getting buried into his hair as she kept his lips attached to her breast. Her breath was coming out in short pants, her thoughts long gone about being quiet as she whispered his name over and over again as he teased the nipple with his lips and teeth. "Robbie, I think I love..." she stopped talking as he nipped down harder because he didn't want her to say anything she'd regret while under this amount of pleasure. She slid off of him and pulled him up by the scruff of his shirt as she leant back against the wall. He knew what that meant. She wanted it rough and nothing was going to stop that.

Sliding his fingers through her hair, he took tight hold of it and bit down on her neck before pushing back into her again. He smiled at the happy groan that she released, her nails digging into his shoulders as she moved her hips to match the pace that he was setting. They passionately kissed each other, the kisses filled with lips teeth and tongue as they both fought for a dominance that didn't really exist in their relationship. It wasn't long before Robbie pulled in and out one last time and she tightened around him as she came with a gasp of his name, her hands running through his hair as she pressed a wet kiss against his jaw. The combination of pain and pleasure proved too much for Robbie and it wasn't long before he spilled into her, his forehead pressing against her bare shoulder as he tried to catch his breath back.

"They so know what we were doing in here," she pointed out pressing a small kiss to his lips and Robbie couldn't help but grin into the kiss. He was past caring as long as he had these moments with Jackie.

**ANOTHER ONE SHOT COMING SOON...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this lovely little one shot was requested by Emma (jewdrop91) as always, if there's a scenario that you want to be written out then drop it down in my inbox or on a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters but if I did, they'd never have time to solve cases.**

**

* * *

**

**[Interrogation]**

**

* * *

**

"Well if you want to discuss your shortcomings," she muttered sarcastically before leaving Stuart and himself staring after her in shock. Robbie was used to Jackie being a bitch but this morning she seemed to be going out of her way to wind him up. He didn't even know what had got into her because every time they tried to approach the subject she'd come back with a snide comment like the one she'd just left hanging there in the air. He could feel his hands clenching into fists as he realised that they needed to sort this out because it was also making the work environment awkward for Stuart even if he would never admit it.

"Excuse me," he responded gruffly before following her. Stuart stared at the whiteboard for a few minutes, his bottom lip being worried on by his teeth as he prayed that Robbie didn't kill Jackie for that smart comment she'd tossed him before leaving because Stuart knew that Robbie had been starting to have issues with his body image lately thanks to getting older. It was unfair of the woman but being her best friend Stuart could sense that there was something underlying the problem.

Waiting outside the girl's toilets, Robbie counted to ten before she stepped outside and he grabbed hold of her wrist so that he could drag her along behind him. She was arguing the whole time until he threw her into the interrogation room and flicked the switch that turned on the red light before slamming the door shut behind him. "If anyone is in there, get out." He warned before turning his attention onto Jackie who was glaring at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded to know as she rubbed at her wrist where he'd grabbed hold of her a little harder than he'd wanted to.

"Surely I should be the one asking that question?" He snapped back causing her to look up at him. "Come on Jacks, don't give me that look. You've been nothing but a bitch all fucking week and it's not just making me feel awkward. Can you imagine what it's doing to poor Stuart who tries to be on both our sides?" He shouted slamming his hand down on the table causing her to jump. She knew that what he was saying was right. She'd been a total cow and it wasn't because Robbie had done anything in particular. If only she hadn't seen him flirting with that girl down in the canteen then she'd have been fine. He hadn't even realised he was doing anything wrong as he'd sat down and flashed a piece of paper to Stuart with her number on and even though she knew it was a stupid bet between the two of them, meaning Stuart had to pay up, it had still made her angry.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that I've been a little off with you but you're not going to get an apology because you deserve everything that you get." She pointed out. "I shall, however, apologise to Stuart for putting him in such an awkward position because that wasn't fair of me." She reasoned out before starting towards the door so that she could leave. She didn't want to be left alone with Robbie for longer than she had to be but when his hand wrapped around her waist and the other one applied weight onto the door so that she couldn't leave, she knew that she was in real trouble.

"Why won't you tell me what's put the boot up your ass?" He asked causing her to take a deep breath before whipping round to glare at him, the heels of her hand pushing into his shoulders angrily. How dare he be so damned oblivious to what was wrong with her?

"What's put a boot up my ass?" She shouted. "Do you really want to know?" She reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet where she knew that he kept his stash of numbers. She reached in and pulled out the top one before waving it into his face. "You fucking kept it!" She laughed shaking her head before shoving the number back into the wallet and throwing it at the wall behind him.

"Are you kidding me?" Robbie glared ducking from the wallet when she'd thrown it because it was apparent that the original target had been his head. "Jacks, I would never even think to ring her. It's a habit I've just always had!" He shouted reaching over to take hold of her wrists as he pulled her flush against his chest. "There's only one number that's important to me now and I don't even need that on a piece of paper because I can tell you it off by heart!" He promised before pressing a kiss to her lips when he'd seen she was about to argue with him. The argument was forgotten when she dragged her fingers through his hair, her teeth biting into his bottom lip as he lifted her up against the cold metal of the interrogation table. "I'll show you just how important you are to me," he whispered against her lips causing her to smile as she pulled him down for another kiss.

His hands undid the buckle on his belt before unzipping his fly where he didn't even bother to move his trousers down before moving her skirt up her thighs. She smiled at him as she got the gist of how this was going to go, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pulled him down for another kiss. Moving her underwear to the side, he slipped into her with one motion and swallowed all the gasps that she released with his mouth as her back arched up off the table against his chest. He wanted to take it slow because they hadn't prepped but he could tell she had other ideas when she grabbed at his shirt and demanded that he move against his lips as she tightened her grip against his waist.

He found himself chuckling against her lips as he withdrew before slamming back in with a harsher force than he had done originally causing her to gasp against him, her cheeks already starting to flush of climax as she thrust her hips to meet the pattern that he was slowly starting to set. Their breath was coming out in short pants as he pushed into her, her lips attaching to his jaw to nip and slightly bruise so that there would be no more insecurities because she'd marked him as hers. "Jackie, I'm going to..." He grunted as she took hold of the pulse point in his neck with her lips before grazing her teeth along the same point. She smiled as he took hold of her breast in his hands, the roughness enough to topple her off the edge as she trembled against the cold table and wrapping around him tighter causing him to come with a grunt of her name.

Resting on top of her, Robbie smiled as he pressed kiss to the flesh of her neck that he could reach before smiling up at her. "Are we feeling better now?" He asked and she just smiled before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"For the attention of Detectives Reid and Ross, if you ever want to quit the force then I must say you have a promising career in porn." Stuart's voice said from over the intercom and Jackie blushed as she buried her face into Robbie's chest before listening to the happy giggle of their best friend before the click of the radio going off.

"I wondered if they taped it," Robbie mused causing Jackie to stare at him in horror before punching him in the shoulder, her laughter being swallowed by his lips taking hold of hers.

**ANOTHER ONE SHOT COMING SOON...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this one isn't as good as the others but it had to be written. You know what those imagination bunnies are like when they attack you with their big floppy ears and claws so please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters hence the lack of smut in the episodes**

**

* * *

**

**[The Bullpen]**

**

* * *

**

It was late and Robbie was the last one in the office finishing off paperwork, as per usual, while listening to some random radio station that he'd managed to find on the old CD player that Stuart kept under his desk for no apparent reason. He was listening to the beat of a tune when a pair of hands covered his eyes and a tongue ran up the column of his neck. He didn't need to even ask who it was because the fruity smell that wrapped around him was only worn by one woman that he knew.

"Well Detective Reid, I thought you had gone home for the evening." He drawled in the dark causing her to smile as she moved round to sit on his knee after taking her hands away from his eyes.

"I had but when it reached twelve PM and I was still alone, I thought I'd best come and check on my fellow detective that sucks at doing his paperwork." She teased as she turned slightly to see that he was still only half way through it. She raised her eyebrows before turning to look at him. "You really do suck at paperwork." He leant in and aggressively bit down on her lips causing her to whimper against him.

"Paperwork is probably the only thing I don't do very well," he whispered in a husky voice as he freed her mouth and she smiled at him before pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Since their sexual relationship had started a few months back, Jackie had really changed in his opinion. He thought she'd be a shy lover but it was normally her leading him astray and he could tell that that was going to be the conclusion that was going to play out tonight.

Her hands were already stroking down his chest, tugging his shirt out of his pants so that she could start undoing the buttons as they kissed at their leisure. His hands had taken hold of her hips so that she wouldn't fall off his knees as they moved in time with their kiss. "Jacks, we can't..." his sentence being cut off with another kiss, her tongue running over his bottom lip before moving inside to dance with his tongue. The shirt was soon disregarded, her small cold hands tracing the contours of his chest as she reached up to scratch her nail across his nipple causing him to intake a haggard breath. She smiled down at him as their kiss ended.

"There's no one here, Robbie." She said pressing a kiss down his jaw before sucking on his Adam's apple. She loved doing that because the vibrations caused when he moaned from the pleasure excited her back as she moved to place possessive purple marks on his collarbone. This was enough to stop him from arguing as he pulled her top off over her head and took hold of her breasts in his hand as he returned the favour of purple marks.

Her back arched as she ran her fingers through his hair, her nails digging slightly into his scalp as she pleaded just for him to take her. Robbie couldn't help but chuckle. As much as she loved foreplay, Jackie sometimes loved the pain of just rushing into it and he couldn't help but wonder how she'd managed to keep her kinky side hidden from them all.

Standing her up, Robbie turned her round so that she was facing his computer table before pulling down both their pants. Wrapping one arm around her, he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and smiled at the lovely smell of her shampoo. "Are you sure?" She didn't even answer, she just rubbed back against him and he groaned before slowly sliding into her. She whimpered slightly at the pain but also from the pleasure. She knew Robbie would still in this position so she tightened her muscles around him and smiled as he cursed before resting his head against her shoulder. "You make this so difficult on a man," he hoarsely whispered causing her to laugh before she pulled away from him indicating that she needed him to move.

Taking the sign, Robbie started a rhythm as he moved to take hold of her hips so that he had full control. He could hear her breathing quickening as the speed quickened and couldn't help but smile as she grabbed hold of his desk causing her knuckles to go white. "Robbie," she moaned causing him to lose all control as he pumped into her harder. As the chorus of his name got less coherent, he was aware that she was near so he moved his fingers down to her clit and started to massage it causing her to gasp sharply. He couldn't help but smile as she arched back against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she struggled to breathe. The warm flush that highlighted her pale skin was always a big turn on for him.

"Robbie," she panted again against his neck as she closed her eyes, her teeth worrying into her bottom lip causing him to grunt with pleasure before she started to tremble against him with her orgasm as his fingers worked away on her core as she cried out his name again, her muscles tightening around him as she quivered against him causing him to follow not long after.

She smiled as she slipped off of him and pulled up her trousers before turning to look at him, her lips pressing against his. "Now tell me you didn't enjoy the danger of someone walking in?"

"You're dirty cow, you know." He teased taking hold of her lips with his, smiling as she giggled into his mouth.

**MORE COMING SOON...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this one isn't as hot as the other ones. I blame that on being ill as well as being distracted by Criminal Minds. Sorry!**

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own the characters. I just like to play with them *inserts winking face***

**

* * *

**

**[The Woods]**

**

* * *

**

It took one more trip over a root of a tree before Jackie let out a scream of pure frustration causing Robbie to stop walking ahead of her and turn back to look at her. She was now sat on the floor, her silly little heels in her hands as she massaged her ankle with an expression of pure pain every time she touched a certain spot. He moved over to her and crouched down beside her.

"I've always told you not to wear your little heels when we're out on the field," he teased lightly as he replaced her hands with his and took a brief glance at her ankle to make sure that nothing was broken.

She just glared at him, the temptation to hit him with her shoe being very high. "Well Robbie, I didn't expect us to be clambering through the woods to find a drug hut that might not even be..." and just as she was bitching Robbie's mobile phone went off causing him to release her ankle, the cold being the first thing she noticed, so that he could reach into his pocket and find out his phone. Flicking it open, he put it next to his ear and said his name. He listened for a few moments before nodding his head and then hanging up.

"They found the drugs in a warehouse just down by the train station," he explained to her before reaching out for her shoe so that he could take it off of her so that she wouldn't beat him with it. "Your ankle looks okay but we should probably head back to the car and..." his words were cut off by her reaching out and pulling him down to her so that she could press a kiss to his lips. He was shocked at first but eventually he relaxed into the kiss, his hands curling through her brown hair as he changed positions so that he had a better angle but was careful of her ankle.

When they broke off for air, he looked down at her and chuckled. "What was that all about?"

"I'm in pain and have no painkillers so I decided that the best option to do was distract myself," she simply said shrugging her shoulders before smiling up at him and he laughed. Robbie was well aware of how much pain effected Jackie's equilibrium and it appeared that this might be the worst he'd ever seen her. If she was actually on medication, she'd be even more crazier and that was a sight he loved to see.

"It's definitely a different approach," he teased as he pulled her up against the tree, his legs making sure that her bad ankle was supported by her other one around his waist as he moved his hips against her. Even though they were still wearing clothes, the move caused her head to roll back as she whimpered revealing the milk white neck that he loved the most about her. Reaching in, he ran his tongue along the length of it before lightly biting the pulse point causing her to gasp. "Is your new placebo being effective?" He whispered in her ear before running his tongue along the edge and then taking the lobe into his mouth where he suckled it and gently nipped it.

"Better than any painkiller I've ever taken," she whispered as she rubbed against him, the simple action causing a growl to omit from the back of his throat as he realised that this wasn't going to slow as either of them anticipated. She could sense that he was trying to control himself but she just grinned before she leant in, "Come on, Robbie. We're on the clock and I think we'll need a detour to Duncan so he can look at my ankle." She also knew that Robbie, even if it was platonic, got jealous whenever she mentioned another guy's name at a time like this and she wasn't shocked when he pressed a bruising kiss to her lips, his hands moving down to undo the buttons to their trousers.

"We could get arrested for this if we get caught," he whispered against her ear before slowing driving into her, his fingers tightening on her hips so that he wouldn't drop her. She whimpered as the pressure pushed her back against the bark of the tree causing a slight pain to her back but mixed with the pleasure she was feeling, she couldn't help but feeling slightly more excited.

"Well it's a good thing we're here to arrest each other," she whispered back as she ran his hands through his hair before grabbing hold of it and pulling his head back roughly so that she could tease his neck with her lips, teeth and tongue hoping to leave a slight purplish mark knowing that Burke would know what had happened but would be too flustered to ask about it.

"Hey Morticia," he whispered as he pushed her into her hard again causing her to whimper but she still smiled at the reference, "I wish you would stop sucking the blood from my neck so that everyone in the world will see what we got up to." He growled against her ear as he was struggling to think straight now as they were both nearing their ends. He could tell she was because she was grabbing at the lapels of his jacket, squeezing the material into her fists while lightly punching at his chest as she arched up against him.

"I like to bite," she screamed out the rest of the sentence as he nailed her G spot, his hands raking through her hair as he brought her lips against his as he followed through with his own climax. They kissed happily as he helped her down to the floor again so that she wouldn't immediately try and put all her weight onto the foot. She smiled up at him. "That was the best aneasthetic but please can we go see Duncan now. I don't want it cut off."

"You're such a child," he chuckled lifting her into the bridal lift and carefully carrying her back to the car. She just smiled as she clung to him, her eyes gazing at the nasty purple marks on his neck which made her slightly aroused. It really was bad being with Robbie all the time.

"It's why you like me," she teased just smiling at his warm laughter.

**ANOTHER ONE SHOT COMING SOON.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a little something something that I wrote last night when I was a little bit tipsy but I've just read through to make sure the English outweighs the Helenglish so now you're getting it. Again, it's not as risque a previous ones but I promise that my M writing will return one day :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characers or there'd be too much sexing time and not enough crime solving!**

**

* * *

**

**[The Staircase]**

**

* * *

**

The latest case had been extremely difficult. A serial rapist after children younger than twelve had stopped them all in their steps and especially as one had been a sweet ginger thing with freckles highlighting her cheekbones like Ronan. They had been working hard beforehand but that was the point that had made them even more determined to catch the bastard that was wreaking the havoc on their city. Thankfully they'd caught him just before he claimed his seventh victim. She'd been a tiny little blonde with dreams of being a dancer and she'd ran out of the building, her arms wrapping around Robbie's legs as she allowed tears of joy and relief rush down her cheeks because she'd been saved.

This was the reason the two detectives had found themselves at Robbie's family house just outside of Glasgow. They'd been given the weekend off and Robbie had wanted to get away even if it was just for two days. He'd begged her to come with him because as he much as he needed time to be away, he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts because he knew that nothing positive would come out of it. She'd immediately saying yes because she knew that she needed him as much as he needed her.

Their bags were dropped onto the floor at the front door, their lips immediately attaching to each others as they kicked the front door shut. The frustration had been increasing on the short journey from the city and Jackie had tried to control herself but with his hand on her thigh, the thumb rubbing against her hadn't done anything. She'd jumped him the minute the engine had stopped.

"Jacks," he whispered wanting to take them up the stairs to where the bedrooms were so that no one would catch them but she just continued kissing him, her hands running through his hair as she rubbed against him so that her desire was obvious. Robbie picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as she moved her lips down to tease his jaw so that they could catch their breath.

He was just making it to the stairs when she sucked against his Adam's apple omitting a growl from him as he dropped her down on to the stairs and chuckling at the shocked expression she shot him. He didn't give her time to yell at him though before he was straddling her, his hands raking through her hair before grabbing the tips and pulling it back so that the pale column of her throat was showing as he moved his lips down to suck and nibble on the pulse point knowing that he'd leave a mark.

She was whispering his name into his ear as her hands moving down to undo the button of his pants so that she could slide them down, not caring about the fact that he was still wearing his shirt. It wasn't long before she had hold of him in her hand, her teeth taking hold of his earlobe so she could nip on it as he grunted into her ear thanks to the new pressure. "Jacks, I'm not going..." he warned before groaning as she squeezed the tip causing all stimulation to stop.

"You're not coming until you're inside of me," she whispered against his lips before kissing him. When the kiss ended, she wriggled underneath him so that she could undo her pants with the only hand she had spare causing the motions to rub against him causing him to groan.

"We should move this upstairs," Robbie said but as he went to move, she had herself freed from her pants and used her legs to wrap around him so that she could push his hips forward so he'd slip into her, "or not you impatient..." the rest of the insult was lost in a groan as she flipped them over so that he was the one settled on the stairs. Two dug into his back, one into his neck as he moved back against it but no discomfort could be recognised when she moved against him with her hands fisting into the material of his shirt as she leant into give him an open mouth kiss against his lips that he hungrily responded to.

She moved against him, her lips grazing patterns along his unshaven jaw not caring about the texture as she felt herself nearing. They'd both been dying for this release since they'd ended the case and now here they were with all inhibitions forgotten as they screwed each other on the house that Robbie's grandparents had owned. She dug her nails into his flesh, his name coming out in shortened breaths as she rode him harder so that they'd come together.

When the climax reached them, Robbie arched up off the stairs and pulled her close to him as he kissed the gasps of his names off her lips. It wasn't long before she collapsed down on his chest, a smile on her face as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that we didn't make it upstairs." She teased as she pressed a kiss to his chest.

"That's okay," he whispered still not caring about the uncomfortable position as he wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
